


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Series: Elams Texting AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Texting, no actual sex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny: elizabeth schuyler-hamilton-laurens i am n o t having sex in a blanket fortLiza: johnathan laurens-schuyler-hamilton yes,,,you are





	Movie Night

AHam: moVIE NIGHT

Liza: moVIE NIGHT

Johnny: moVIE NIGHT

AHam: eliza ur on movie detail, john and i are on our way home

Johnny: with a lot of snacks

Liza: !!! ! can we watch Heathers !!! !

AHam: don't we watch Heathers enough already

Liza: good point

Liza: i rly wanna watch stranger things

Johnny: that's not a movie but ok sure

AHam: ok ,,,but,,, only if i can hide behind u guys the whole time

Liza: of course <3

Johnny: <3

AHam: <3

Liza: im getting the blankets out of the closet we are making a f o r t 

Johnny: ur a child

AHam: true

Liza:  ))):

Johnny: you're our child tho <3

Liza: ahHHHhH ily guys sm

AHam: i rel8

Johnny: same

AHam: ok so might be home a little late because we started /making out/ in the car

Liza: and you cant? wait to get home??

Johnny: we could b u t

Alex: ^

Liza: pleeeaasseee

Alex: hghghg fine

Johnny: but you already set up the blanket fort

Liza: so??

Johnny: elizabeth schuyler-hamilton-laurens i am n o t having sex in a blanket fort

Liza: johnathan laurens-schuyler-hamilton yes,,,you are

Johnny: that's not even my full name,,,it's just john laurens bc we can't legally change our last names

Liza: yea and mine is just elizabeth schuyler,,

AHam: alexander hamilton

AHam: my name is a l e x a n d e r h a m i l t o n

Johnny: yes alex we know

AHam: i was trying to fit in leave me alONE

Liza: so are we gonna fuck in the blanket fort or not

Johnny: absolutely not

AHam: absolutely 

Johnny: fine 

\-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

angelSky: oh my g o d 

pegLeg: what

Liza: angie no please

angelSky: so,,,dolley, martha and i made cookies

Liza: s t o p

angelSky: and we went to go bring some to eliza, john and alex,,,,

angelSky: and then we fucKING hear moans from their room

Liza: i,,,,am so done

pegLeg: oh my god

angelSky: and then we hear alex's voice call out 

angelSky:  /daDDY/

angelSky: and we are o u t

pegLeg: im kinkshaming

angelSky: same

Liza: leave my boyfriends alONE

angelSky: yeah that's never happening 

Liza: ok well we're going to sleep now so gooDBYE

 -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

 AHam: you ever notice how cute eliza is when she's asleep?? ?

Johnny: she's always cute,,,,,also its 3 am

AHam: y e a ik but /especially/ when she's asleep like

AHam: look at them cheekbones

Johnny: damn good point 

Johnny: our girlfriend is hella fine tbh

AHam: honestly 

 -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

 Liza: i aM not that cute S T O P

AHam: yes,,,,you are,,,

Johnny: eliZABETH DO NOT SAY THAT

Liza: yall are so much cuter than me 

Johnny:  lies 

AHam: /lies/

 -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

washing machine: How do you deal with your boyfriends?

Liza: what are they doing now

washing machine: They've filled Thomas' coffee mug with mac and cheese while he was using the restroom.

Liza: oh my g o d 

Liza: You aren't gonna fire them though,,,right?? ?

washing machine: Of course not. Alexander is a valuable asset to our team; and well, if I fired John, Alex would quit.

Liza: good

 -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

Liza: i am so proud of you guys for what you did to Thomas,,,,,

AHam: it was my idea

John: don't even try alex, ,,,it was mine

AHam: it waS A TEAM EFFORT

Liza: now come home,,, I'm ordering chinese food

Johnny: sHIT ALEX LETS GO

AHam:  C H I N E S E    F O O D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment! <3


End file.
